The Insides of Love
by CrystalThunder
Summary: Love's defintion is known as kisses, dates and marriage. What will it take for Kaito Sai to discover a deeper meaning to this cryptic four-letter word? Faye might have his answer... or be his answer. Friendship: SaiXOC
1. Meet

Okay, the title has a double meaning, I know. The chapters of this fanfic will be short, I'm sorry. And as much as I would love to say I wrote Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, I can't. It doesn't belong to me. Yeah, I know. It sucks.

Anyway, READ ON

******

Chapter 1: Meet

The whole cafe was jam packed. It was a good thing I got here early. The seat in front of me was probably the only open one in the whole store.

It's odd to be out in public with no disguise, for I sally am. I told Ai that I just wanted to go somewhere, see what other humans were doing. The waitress arrived with my order.

I've had this thing for strawberry milkshakes recently. It might just be another stray memory or a shred of a personality form someone whose shape I've borrowed. Whichever it is, I slurped it down and reached for my next one, which I sipped slower. Humans are so interesting on the outside, almost as interesting as their insides.

For example, the man at the table behind me seems to find the newspaper so interesting that he says "My word!" every time he turns the page.

And the girl in the booth diagonal from me changes her mood with her Ipod, which seems to have a variety of music, spanning death metal to classical. I can't help but wonder if she is like me, constantly changing depending on the situation. I would like to put her in a box; maybe she holds a piece of the puzzle that creates me. It's too crowded in here for to do that now though. Maybe after she leaves...

The bell on the door jingles, signally the going or coming of a customer. Judging by the increase of the sound of the footsteps, I assume it's the latter.

Out of curiosity, I tuned into the footsteps and followed them on their journey around the cafe, no doubt searching for a seat.

I was so intent on their location, I somehow neglected to realize they were right in front of me until I could actually see the sneakers. Their owner was wearing those jeans that flare out at the bottom and a black vest attached to her green t-shirt which complemented her royal blue eyes. Her jet black hair was tied into a ponytail.

She couldn't have been more than thirteen, which is the age I look.

She fidgeted with the slim binder she held before she asked, "Um... would you mind if I sat there?"

****

How does Sai react to a human girl that wants to sit with him? Does he know how? Or will he completely flail and fail? This should be interesting... R&R PLEASE!


	2. Conversation

The next chapter! All from the view of our mysterious visitor! I don't own MTNN. that is all.

****

Chapter 2: Conversation

I didn't think he heard me so I asked again. "May I sit here?"

"Oh? Yeah, sure." He continued to watch me as I sat down and opened my binder. I'd have to say in was slightly unnerving in a comforting way. Psh. Like that makes any sense.

"What are you writing?"

I glanced up to see him leaning over the table and attempting to read my work. His huge ice-blue eyes met mine as he looked up.

"Oh, er, it's nothing importan-" I stopped talking as he took it and began to read it.

"it doesn't make any sense..."

I smirked. "well, it's not really supposed to..."

He peered over the book, waiting for me to continue.

"It's my thought process on a day-to-day basis. I just write down what I'm thinking about. I change subjects quite often so that's why it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I do that too..." He murmured as he tried to read it again.

For some reason, I couldn't help but smiling at his antics. I mean I just met him and already he'd grown on me. I'm such a sap.

"What does the lack of snow have to do with how sticky your glue stick is?" He asked, skeptically.

I snatched it back from him, mildly irritated. "I TOLD you it wouldn't make any sense."

"You have an interesting thought process. Give it back, I want to read more."

I held tightly to the binder and shook my head.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion then laughed aloud. "Do you like strawberry milkshakes?" He asked, once he stopped giggling.

I nodded cautiously.

He tapped one of the tall desserts on his side of the table. "I'll give you one if you let me read it."

For the first time I noticed the drinks. One glass was empty, another was half-empty( or half full) and there were two, untouched milkshakes, complete with heaps of whipped cream and a strawberry.

"Erm...fine." And we traded off.

"Thanks, Faye-chan!"

I froze. "How did you...?"

He pointed to my notebook. "It's in here."

"Oh. Right."

He stared at me, waiting for something.

"What?"

"You're not going to ask my name?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Oh! Right! What's your name?" I asked, feeling stupid.

Through his laughter. I managed to make out Sai.

"Sai..." I repeated. _An interesting name, _I thought as I sipped on my milkshake.

****

aw, so sweet! A love for strawberry milkshakes, could it began a love for each other? Hm, I don't know where i will take this fic. I know if they do it'll be in the teens in chapter. R&R and tell me what you think/want me to do!


	3. Wonder

BACK TO SAI'S POV. i really love writing from his POV. it's interesting.... I DON'T OWN MTNN . that is all.

*****

Chapter 3: Wonder

When I got home, Ai asked if my excursion had proved useful to helping me find my true self.

"It was....very interesting. I came across someone like you." Ai waited for me continue, no expression showing on her face. As usaul.

"She was kind and calm, for the most part. Very mysterious for the most part. A little ditzy. I'd like to see what she's like inside. Since you won't let me look in you, Ai."

She was silent. As usaul.

I beamed at her. "Can I?"

"I refuse." Ai said,firmly. As usaul.

"Aaaw!" I whined, slumping over. "I bet it doesn't hurt much. I'm awfully fast."

"I refuse."

"Oh well. It'd be nice to see what someone like you looks like inside." I yawned and stretched. Strawberry milkshakes, apparently, make me sleepy. _If I had that fourth one, I probably would have fallen asleep in the cafe. It's a good thing Faye wanted it..._

_***_

IT'S SO SHORT! *DIES*

I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T SEEM TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER.

Rate and Review please. and if you could throw in some tips to make Ai more Ai-ish, I'd really aprecciate it. :)


	4. NotDating

So here's the fourth chapter, it's a set up chapter, so it's short and a bit boring. I tried to make it interesting, so don't kill me. I have more interesting and longer chapters coming, don't worry! I DON'T OWN MTNN. that is all.

****

Chapter 4: Not-Dating

It wasn't dating.

It was friendship. Sai's nice and I think he's pretty cool for a boy. He seems to like my thought process. I like the way he thinks.

Sai started his own Thought Journal, he says. But its nowhere as good as mine according to him.

He's the same age I am: thirteen. He doesn't go to my school though, he says he lives in another district.

We end up talking alot about our lives, mostly mine. I do know some things about his life though. He says he lives with his mom and likes science alot.

He knows that I live alone, without my parents because they died whe I was small. He knows I like english and scientific theories like Paralell Universes and Invisiblity. He knows that I hide my feelings alot (he picked that up himself). He also is aware of my big brain and the fact that I am two grades ahead of my age group.

He knows alot of things about me.

We'd been meeting in the cafe every day for about three weeks when I got there and saw him standing outside.

"Faye!" He ran up to me when he spotted me. "The cafe's full!"

****

Well is that lame or what? The dang cafe's so freakin popular it's full! Who'd have thought? Not Sai and Faye obviously. I PROMISE THE 7th CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY LONG AND THAT 6 WILL BE EXCITNG AND SCARY. SO WAIT THROUGH FIVE, OKAY? LOVE YOU. R&R PLEASE. BAI


	5. Invite

Hey, it's chapter five! NO WAI. YES WAI, now go read it. I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

**Chapter 5: Invite**

"What?" Faye asked, confused.

I sighed and pointed to the sign on the door which read "No Vacancy. Sorry for the Inconvience."

"What are they, a hotel?" She muttered, shifting her backpack on her shoulders.

I chuckled. "It's okay, I guess."

She looked dissapointed.

"Oh! Do you want to come over my house? My mom won't mind, she always wants me to have friends over anyway. Come on!" I turned on heel and set off.

"Saaaaai! Wait up!" She called after me. I looked over my shoulder at her trying to keep up and laughed.

Eventually, Faye caught up to me, panting as she did so.

We chatted about nothing and anything: the weather, her school, food.

Finally, we arrivd at where Ai and I were staying: a recently abandoned apartment building.

We entered and Ai was nowhere to be seen. Eh, it was for the better, I guess. She usaully doesn't watch anyway.

Since, I've studied Faye for weeks, it wasn't hard to gauge the placement of her arms and feet on a regular basis.

Therefore, it wasn't hard to place a trap for her.

She's predictable.

I set it so it activates the second time it's stepped on. She follows so close behind, it was evident that as long as I stepped where I wanted her to, she would also.

It's was child's play.

She screamed as she was hoisted horizontal to the floor by her arms and legs.

Waitng her to stop spinning, I smiled and licked my knife.

****

ANOTHER SHORTY, I KNOW. DONT WORRY. 6 is long. Speaking of which, I'm not putting him in here. You have to make a big shout if you want Sicks in here. I don't like him, but i can maybe make a change, if you like Sicks or something.

YEAH, SO WAIT FOR 6. Meanwhile, R&R please!


	6. Slit

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is my fave chapter so far. I love it. I love everything about it. A note that you'll understand later: "Why not a box right away? Its more fun to look at it as is!" I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

**Chapter 6: Slit**

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!" I squealed as I flipped up in the air and swung wildly. Dizzy and disoriented, I almost threw up as the room spun. In the spinning there was only one constant: the blur of ice blue.

When everything finally stopped, I identified the blue as Sai's eyes.

Sai had a large, chef's knife in hand and a cute, little smile on his face.

Well, it would have been cute if not for the knife and my position.

"Hey Faye." He said, as if this was a normal situation.

"Sai, what the hell are you doing?"

He licked the tip of his knife with a thoughtful expression. "I want to see what you're like on the inside."

Ooooooooh. Okay. Not good. "Um, what?"

"It's nothing. Hold still, it doesn't hurt much." He came over and surveyed me, deciding where to start.

"Um, Sai? Can you...not do this please?".

"Well, you're special. There aren't many people like you and Ai." He inserted the knife into my stomach and I screamed as he slit my abdomen* open. "And since Ai won't let me look in her, I'm looking in you."

I bit my lip to keep from screaming again but nothing could stop my tears. I had never felt pain like this before, it was like I was burning. Then Sai pulled apart the two edges on the wound and I bawled.

"Whaaaaaat?" Sai asked. Confused and annoyed, he stopped tugging and looked at me. "That shouldn't hurt." He plunged the knife into his heart.

"SAI!" I yelled and regretted it for it caused me immense pain to move or speak.

"See?" He pulled it out and it was clean. "Doesn't hurt."

"That's...a...trick knife..." I panted.

"No it's not." He made several quick but deep slashes on my arms and legs to prove his point**, causing me to squeal again. Definitely a real weapon. "Now, anyway....maybe I should make another cut here so it'll open..." He muttered, fingering the edge of the knife.

Tears ran down my face and blood ran from everywhere else, and even more ran when Sai crossed the first cut with another equally deep and painful one.

It's not fun to be poked around in. Not at all.

_God, if you exist, I will never dissect anything but fruit if I get out of this._

_"_Sai!" I cried, feeling and sounding pathetic. I hate sounding pathetic. "Please! Stop it!"

"But I'm not done!" He pouted, his puppy dog eyes pleading for me to allow him to kill me .

"But why though? I don't get it!" I squealed quietly from the pain after saying this.

"I have to find out who I am inside, Faye. I'll never be able to if I don't see what humans look like inside. I'm not human." He sighed as if I should know this already. "You're so different from other humans. You and Ai are the only ones who I've met like you. And she won't let me examine her-"

"So you're going to kill me?"

"I'm sorry." He smiled a sad smile at me.

"No, you're not." I whispered, feeling dizzy. I had lost too much blood. I would faint soon. What I said to Sai right now would determine whether I woke up or not. I was aiming to avoid the latter.

"Yes, I am!" He argued, the light in his eyes becoming the look I recognized from the first day when he wanted something. Then it was my Thought Journal, now it was consent for my death.

This time I wasn't, couldn't, wouldn't give it to him.

" If you were sorry, you wouldn't kill me. If you were sorry, you would figure out someway around it. If you were sorry, you wouldn't do these things to me, Sai. Now, are you sorry or not?"

"I'm sorry." He said, in the exact same tone as before.

_Oh well, _I thought as I began to slip into unconscious, _I tried._

I heard someone calling love. I knew I was dreaming or dying then. Why would some call love? That's what my mother used to call me. And she's dead.

So I must be dying.

***

*= calm down, he didn't go to the _upper _abdomen, he just slit right through her shirt. I'm trying to keep this PG here!

**= no pun intended

Oh crap. I killed off Faye. Thanks a BUNCH Sai. Now I have to make the story all about you and how angsty you become because you killed Faye and now have to learn the real meaning of being sorry and how when you do, Faye's spirit comes down and kisses you and forgives you. The you die happily and you two frolic in heaven's meadows except it's probably hell and Faye gets a day pass to visit. Or the big guy upstairs told you that if you got Faye to forgive you by learning you lesson, you go to heaven EVEN THOUGHT YOU KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE. BUT THAT'S OKAY.

Sai: It was for a good cause!

I'm having a hard time figuring out what part of that you're refering to.......

Anyway! Chapter 7 is coming! EVENTUALLY. IT'LL BE ANGSTY.

R&R PLEASE. KTHNX BAI


	7. Transfusion

well, here it is! I'm not so evil, I couldn't keep you in suspense for so long. Heck, it wasn't even 24 hours! Heh. Oh well. Here's chapter 7. I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

**Chapter 7: Transfusion**

"AI! AI! AAAAAAAII!" I yelled, seeing Faye go limp. I screamed myself hoarse.

How stupid could I get? I shouldn't have done anything to Faye. And it didn't matter now that she was dead.

In her silent way, Ai calmly appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Master? Oh." Ai walked over to Faye's unresponsive form and felt her neck. "Master?"

"Yes, Ai?" I sniffled, wiping my nose with my long sleeve.

"She's only fainted from blood loss."

I stood there, dumbfounded. "She's not dead?"

"She will be if left like this."

"Don't let her die, Ai. Please. Save her."

Ai removed something from her pocket and took a sample of blood from the growing puddle beneath Faye. Consulting the object, Ai muttered, "A negative...Sai!"

"Yes?"

"You have some work to do if you really want to save her."

I told her I'd do anything.

"First," Ai told me, "Get her down from there _carefully_."

I laid Faye on the bed which Ai had covered with something plastic so her blood wouldn't stain anything.

Ai banished me from the room so she could dress her wounds and told me to occupy myself with borrowing a form that had A negative blood type.

It wasn't an easy task, A- is hard to come across.

I also noticed Ai gave me that order with some hesitation.

I wonder why... does she want Faye to die? No, that's probably not it. It's probably some other reason I'm not understanding.

I concentrated hard on finding a form with A- blood type. I couldn't help but think of how she was still concerned for me yet I was killing her. When I stabbed myself, she screamed my name. I don't understand how she could still care about me when I was hurting her. I had make her live so I could ask her why.

Because I didn't understand.

"Sai!" Ai seemed a little irritated I hadn't found a form yet.

"Sorry....I'm sorry.." I muttered, still shifting.

Ai placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is my fault for not thinking of this sooner but why don't you borrow Faye's form?"

I looked up at her with royal blue eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Ai drew my (Faye's) blood in great amounts. It made me dizzy.

She wouldn't let me in the room while she was working on Faye either.

I believe it is called a _lose-lose situation._

I paced until I got dizzy, sat down on the floor until the dizziness passed and paced some more. I did this over and over until Ai came out my room and closed the door. I ran to her and collapsed in her arms from exhaustion.

"Master...she'll be fine. I suggest you go to sleep now. "I nodded, already half-asleep.

I could rest...she would be okay.

Faye would live.

In the two days I spent in my bed recuperating, I came to an interesting conclusion.

Ai and Faye are very different from most of the humans that I encounter. They're not common lab rats. Ai and Faye are endangered, like snow leopards.

I don't need to go hunting them. I can focus on lab rats and examine the snow leopards from afar.

Once my body produced enough blood for me to stop getting exhausted upon standing, I wandered into Faye's room.

She slept peacefully, as she had done for the past couple of days according to Ai. Her hair spread under her head like a waterfall. Her breathing was rhythmic, her chest slowly rising and falling.

It was comforting to see.

Her bandages peeked out from under her short sleeve shirt. I wondered how many there were.

I fell asleep on the end of the bed that night, smiling to myself.

Yes, my endangered species. I would protect them. They would probably tell me more about my true self than anyone else.

****

MWAHAHA! I LIED. Faye didn't die but it was angsty. Aw, angsty Sai is angsty. Pehaps Faye will kick him off the bed in her sleep. Kukukuku, I like the idead. Okays, i'm done with this for now. Bai.


	8. Awaken

Chapter 8, right after 7 the title kind of gives it away. But it's okay. It happens to be a relativey long set up chapter. But I made it interesting. I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

Chapter 8: Awaken

The first thing i thought was, _Heaven is awfully dark. Or maybe I went to hell. I'll have to ask the Devil what I did wrong._

It then occured to me that I had my eyes closed.

I cracked them open to see a dimly lit room and something whitish grey on the end of my bed. I tried to move my foot but it was weighed down.

Whatever the whitish grey thing belonged to was on my feet.

Speaking of which, it moved and sat up, bleary eyed.

"Sai?" I mumbled, my tongue dry and heavy.

"Faye!" He shouted, scrambling off the bed and to my side.

"Owies...try not to scream so much..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I'm dead."

He stared at me. "No, you're not."

"Am too!"

In response, he poked me in the stomach.

I screamed.

"Try not to scream so much." Sai smiled his cute little smile at me. I couldn't help but smile painfully back.

"Master, what are you doing?" A new voice questioned in an irratated tone.

"She thought she was dead, so I had to prove she wasn't."

The woman in the door sighed then turned to me. "Sai made 17 different deep incisions in you, so it wouldn't be appropiate to ask how you are feeling, Faye."

"Good grief, Sai. Must you go to such measures to prove your points..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you didn't beleive it was real!" Sai pouted.

The woman continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "By the time you fainted, you had lost enormous amounts of blood. A mass transfusion was necessary. Fortuanately, Sai was able to donate the A- blood you needed and you slept for the next three days. You are not to leave your bed for any reason, doing so will open your wounds again. Each day I will change your bandages. When and only when I deem you fit to leave your bed, you will leave it. Is that understood?"

I nodded as much as I could, for I was still laying down.

She nodded in approval. "You may call me Ai. You must be hungry. I'll get you some food. Sai, do NOT touch her. You will only make it worse."

Sai smiled at her and she left.

I turned to him. "She is NOT your mom. Don't play me."

"Yeah, she's not." He said, sheepishly.

I sighed. " I just can't say mad at you long."

"Why not?" He propped his elbows on the edge of my bed."

"Well...I..." I started.

****

*giggles*

*gets eaten by those who hate cut off sentence cliff hangers.*


	9. Confusion

OKAY, so here is the 9th chapter which I took forever to write because I wanted to post some others at the same time. I hope you guys aren't getting confused as to who is narrating. Just in case you are, Odd chapters are Sai and even are Faye. Which is funny because Sai has threee letters and Faye has four, which are odd and even respectivly. That wasn't planned actually. I just thought that up while I was writning this little Author's Note. Anway, I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

*****

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

"Well...I...don't really know..." She shrugged.

I remembered what I had to ask her. "Faye, why did you scream when I stabbed myself? I was killing you but you actually cared about me still..."

She shrugged again.

"I just don't get it. You didn't hate me?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I kinda get the feeling that you don't really mean that much harm. Kaito Sai." She looked me dead in my eyes.

I laughed. "When did you figure that out?"

"The minute I got thrown into the air was just conformation." Faye answered. " I knew the whole time."

I smiled. "Really? I guess I shouldn't go out as myself anymore. What gave me away?"

She shrugged again.

I poked her side.

She squealed.

I frowned, she was so fragile.

"Sai. Stop that." Ai returned with food, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pineapples and milkshakes. Also, a full jar of strawberry jam.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, swiped the jelly off the tray and pried the top open with my finger( which i turned into a little knife for the time being) while Ai helped Faye sit up.

Faye nibbled on her sandwich while she watched me.

"How do you do that?"

I licked some jam off my finger. "I don't really know...my cells just change when I want them to."

She nodded thoughtfully. Ai sat in a chair next to her bed and I sat on the edge of her bed.

I watched her eat and she watched me. Ai surveyed us both.

It was a good thing Ai found one of those trays that sit like mini tables over someone in bed because Faye probably wouldn't be able to sit it in her lap. Not with all the-

"Sai? What did you see?" Faye asked suddenly, focused on her pineapples.

"Er, what?" I asked, surprised.

"In me."

I grinned. "Nothing special. Your organs and stuff. Though I think I made an accidental slip in your kidney..."

She didn't buy it. At all.

"I don't have a sense of humor, do I?" I asked.

"You do. It's just slightly twisted." She giggled, her laugh like bells in the wind.

After she finished eating, Ai ordered Faye to go to sleep and shooed me out the room.

Not soon after I did, I heard a sound of surprise from Ai.

That wasn't right.

Ai never makes those types of sounds.

****

STOP THAT.

LOL. that came from my friend. She had that as her status for weeks.

Ai is my third favorite character after Sai and Neuro, fyi.


	10. Change

Last chapter, for the irst time in her life, Ai gasped.

GASP.

I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

**Chapter 10: Change**

Ai removed the bandages from my stomach, preparing to re-do them when she gasped slightly.

"What?" I asked.

She traced where Sai cut with a slender finger. " You've healed already."

I snorted. "That's not humanly possible."

"You have Sai's blood in you. The ratio of your blood to his is 2 to 7."

"OH." I said, gravely.

"Whats the matter with you two?" Sai poked his head in the door. Deftly, Ai swept the covers back over my stomach.

"Master..." she shook her head, ignored Sai and turned back to me. "I believe it is irreversible. I also do not believe this is the greatest change you will experience."

I thought about it. It wasn't like I had parents that would worry or any pets or friends that would freak out. I didn't really mind at all. "It's okay." I told her. "I'll be fine."

Ai regarded me with a slight level confusion, as if she had expected me to start crying or something. "Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "Well, what can you do? That's just life for you. I'm not really going to stress over it."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" Sai practically yowled.

Ai explained it to him.

Sai smiled when she finished and bounced onto my bed. "So you're going to be just like me? Does that mean you'll stay with us? Please? Faye!" He wiggled in anticipation.

I stayed silent just to make him squirm. "If you want me to, Sai." I answered finally.

"YAY!" He laughed, delighted. I giggled a little; even Ai smiled a bit.

"Then we'll be able to confuse Ai!" He laughed maniacally at the thought.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"You can turn into me and I can turn into you. Or we could both just turn into me or just turn into you....We could switch places and everything!"

"Sai, I don't think I can do that."

"Yet." Ai interjected quietly. We looked at her. "If I am correct, Sai's cells are destroying your cell's normal processes and replacing them with their own."

Sai poked my forehead. "Try it."

"No."

"Try it!"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"I don't know how."

"Just think of who's shape you want to borrow."

"No, I'm sleepy."

"Do it."

"I probably can't."

"Just TRY."

Tired of his incessant whining and poking, I closed my eyes and thought of my mother. I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "See? I told you so."

Sai pouted and Ai told him to leave(again) so she could finish removing my bandages and I could sleep.

When he did so, Ai removed the bandages from my arms and legs, which were still sore, just like my stomach. She said should I feel fine in the morning.

I closed my eyes as she left and dreamt of my parents.

****

Faye can be so angsty. I like her, she's cool.

I HAVE FAILED IN TRYING TO CONSTRUCT AI IN AN ODD SITUATION. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. IM SORRY, I REALLY AM.


	11. DENIED

LOVE THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER.

I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

***

**Chapter 11: Denied**

She was still sleeping!

I mean, she had just slept for three days and now she goes to bed at NOON?! Doesn't she realize how long she's making me wait? If she wakes up in the middle of the night, I won't feel like doing anything.

But Ai says she'll wake up in the morning.

So I will wait until then.

....

I lasted about an hour.

This was different from when she was recovering for three days.

For one, she was completely healthy now.

Two, I wasn't really tired from donating more than half of my blood this time.

Third, she was interesting then but now she was even more interesting because she was more like me.

It was one of the most irritating things I've ever experienced.

I was pouting on my bed when I heard Ai come in.

"Master...."

"I'M BORED, AI." I complained.

"Why don't you go do something?" She suggested. "Like finding more clues to who you are inside?"

"Noooooooo." I moaned.

I felt her surprise. Usually, I would pop up all cheery like and say "Ooh! Good idea! Seeya Later, Ai!" and run out the door(or jump out the window, either one works just as well).

"I want Faye to come with meeeee." I explained in a whiny voice, hoping she'd wake Faye up so I could take her along.

Of course, I had no such luck.

"Faye-chan may accompany you tomorrow." Ai told me firmly.

I sighed. "I want her to go with me now."

"Tomorrow, Sai." She said, running a slender hand through my hair.

I leaned on her side and tried to sound pitiful.

She wasn't budging.

But I thought of something else.

I hopped off the bed, said "I'll be back in a little while!" and jumped out the window.

****

SO SHORT. *sobs*

12 is longer, i pwomise.


	12. Gift

what an obvious title....I'll change it. There we are! The new title is "Gift". The old title...well, I'll tell you later.

I DON'T OWN MTNN. That is all.

****

**Chapter 12: Gift**

I woke up slowly, comtemplating my last dream. It was about strawberries or something or another. Sai and I had been playing hide-and-seek between the giant fruit. I believe I was It. I couldn't find Sai because he turned into a strawberry.

The last thing I remeber was me screaming, "That's not FAIR!"

And then I entered the real world again.

There was no one in my room this time. No Sai and no Ai.

I smiled, as I sat up, realizing that their names rhymed.

Small as it was, this realization confirmed that my head was clear. Yesterday, I was very quiet and didn't take much notice of what happened around me because my brain was considerably muddled with pain and confusion.

I reflected on the day before.

Well, I had woken up with Sai on the end of my bed, Sai and I argued about whether I was dead or not, then Ai came in. Ai talked and went got some food. I believe Sai and I talked during her absence and when she came back. The day up until then was very fuzzy. But when Ai told me the majority of the blood in my body was Sai's...well i remember that like it happened two minutes ago.

I had told Ai that it was no difference to me that I healed abnormally fast and when Sai had begged me to travel with Ai and him, I told him yes.

I couldn't find anything I regretted in that.

I swung myself out of bed to find that I wore a really long,white, short-sleeve t-shirt and jeans. I took a few steps, expecting myslef to be dizzy. I wasn't, so I padded over to the window on bare feet and peeked out.

The sun rose stealthly, spying on the world as it awoke.

Feeling a presence behind me, I spun on heel....

To see no one there.

Remebering my dream I called out, "Sai? Sai, that's not fair. I know you're in here, so stop hiding."

"Who's hiding?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned back around, calmly to face the barely teenage Sai hanging upside down in the open window. He looked smirked at me and I poked his nose.

Sai freaked out, lost his balance on whatever he washolding onto outside the window and fell.

"SAI!" I screamed, leaning out the window.

"What?" He asked from behind me. I turned around yet again to find him with his hands behind his back.

I sighed.

"Did you really think you could knock me off balance that easily? Unlike you, I'm much more stable." In a blur, Sai tried to poke my nose but I sidestepped quite easily. This soon became a game of cat and mouse, me on the defensive and Sai on the offensive. It went out of my room and into a larger room. I executed a backwards handspring and then sprang off the wall and over Sai's head.

I landed with my back to him and he snuck up on me but I tripped him.

Since I wasn't really paying attention, we both went down, laughing.

It was nice.

Was this like what it felt like to have a brother?

To have fun that wasn't followed by homework or consequences?

It was really nice.

"Here." Sai said,sitting up and placing a gift box in front of me, tied neatly with a gold ribbon

.

"Oh thanks, Sai." I untied the ribbon and removed the top. The side fell and laid flat on the floor, revealing the gift.

Really Sai? I mean, really? Of all the things you could of gotten.....you went and got-

****

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OH NOES

GUESSWHAT?

AS IF 5:05 EST TIME ON FEB 24, 2010, I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER.

SO GO FORTH AND WONDER WHETHER SAI IS REALLY OUT OF TOUCH WITH SOCIETY OR IF HE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!!!

:D


	13. Follow

OMG IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG! see, i like to upload multiple chapters at a time and 14 and 15 were giving me writers block plus school and projects and UGH. Anyway, enjoy! I DO NOT OWN MTNN. That is all.

**Chapter 13: Follow**

"Oh my gawd, Sai. You didn't actually...?" Faye stared in horror at the still slightly swirling contents of the red box.

I laughed. Mission accomplished.

"Sai, that's not funny!" Gingerly, she lifted the top off and set it aside.

I dipped a finger in and licked it.

"Sai. You're going to get AIDS." Faye informed me seriously.

I laughed harder. Mission...erm, what is it? Pwn't? Yes, I believe that's the phrase.

She looked at me strangely. Already, Faye must know the difference between my sadistic laugh and my I'm-enjoying-this laugh.

She leaned over and sniffed the red liquid. Comprehension dawned on her.

"Strawberries? Strawberries, are you serious?!" Faye laughed so hard, she cried. "You idiot! Don't do that! Jeez, Sai, you nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack, you practical joker!!"

I just smiled and handed her a spoon.

"Thanks but I can NOT eat all of that."

"I'll help." I declared, showing her my own spoon.

Ai walked by and stopped dead in her tracks with groceries. "Master, what is that?" Obviously, she had just come in.

"Strawberries!" We chirped.

"Want some?" I asked.

She declined and instructed us not to get too sick.

We promised not to.

An hour later, Faye and I were sprawled on the floor next to the empty glass box, vowing never to eat another strawberry as long as we lived.

"Okay, that was the most insane thing I have EVER done." Faye groaned.

"How is _that_ the most insane thing you've ever done?" I asked, thinking of things that I've done that a lot more "insane".

"It just IS." Faye scoffed. "Besides, what in the world did you give me a present for?"

"Because it a we're-leaving present!." I told her.

"We are?" She asked.

"Sai wants to go to Bermuda." Ai answered. "We're leaving tonight."

"Why Bermuda?" She asked me.

"Everything disappears there. I want to know what its like. Plus, I want to taste their food. which means, I get to go to your house!"

"What?" She asked, evidently trying to find the connection as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Well, the rest of your clothes are awfully blood stained." I tugged her towards the other room.

"Okay, I get that, but where are you going? The door's this way..." Faye seemed puzzled.

"Going out the window is more fun." I answered.

"We're five stories up."

"And...?"

"Me," Faye held up her hand a few feet off the floor, "plus jumping out of a five story window equals..." She brought her hand down slowly, whistling as she did so, then hit the floor with a resonating SMACK. "I'll go kersplatt." She clarified.

"No, you won't!" I said cheerfully.

"Yes I will!" She said, smiling also.

"Fine, I'll carry you down."

"I refuse." She said, smiling wider.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Yes, it was a simple two-word phrase but having the two people who i consider very much alike say the same thing....A little odd.

Not knowing what else to do, I laughed and turned towards the door.

"Haha, I win." Faye giggled triumphantly as she followed me out the door. She acts so childish when she's not in public.

But it's okay, I guess.

AWWW! So KAWAII.

LOL

Strawberries, I'm such a dork. :3


	14. Return

Merp. I don't have anything to say right here. I DO NOT OWN MTNN. That is all.

**Chapter 14: Return**

I let Sai lead since I didn't remember how we got in. When we reached the outside, it was still early morning; the streets were empty. I walked leisurely through the city with Sai trailing behind.

We chatted freely about the weather and how we thought it would be like in Bermuda. Sai forgets alot of things, it just disappears into the depths of his brain he said.

I frowned in confusion, wondering what in the world cause this. Cancer maybe? But how would that explain the shape-shifting and such? I put it out of my head.

Soon, we came to my plain,quaint house, looking lonely as if it knew I was leaving. I removed the key from under the mat and unlocked the front door.

I flicked on the light, illuminating the room.

I swept my finger on the umbrella stand, frowning at the dust just as I heard Sai complain, "You're room is too clean, Faye-chan. Ooh, is this a duo slingshot?"

I blushed and ran into my room, sliding on the wood floors.

"Give that back!" I squealed, snatching the bra out of his hands.

He titled his head to the side. "Wow Faye-chan, your abilities must be growing. I haven't ever turned _that _red. Are you okay?"

"Sit." I instructed, pointing to the floor directly outside of my door and trembling with irritation."Or I'm not going to Bermuda with you." He obediently did as asked, thankfully.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice." He pointed out when I turned around to locate my suitcase. His voice sent chills down my spine. It was hard to believe he didn't know what a bra was when he was as cruel as this sometimes.

"That's beside the point. Just because I turned my back did not give you permission to explore. It's my house and my rules. You have to follow them." I sighed. "You can do what ever the hell you want later. But seeing as this is probably the only time that you'll be in my house, be a good-" I turned around to face him but there was nothing but an imprint in the dust.

I blinked.

My mini sermon had been falling on the ears of dust mites.(1)

I sighed aloud. What the hell made me think this boy would listen to me?

"Here, Faye-chan." Sai appeared around the corner and handed me a glass of water, wearing a wicked grin. "I figured you'd want something to drink after talking so much."

"Sai, you are so weird."

"I've been called worse."

I considered this. "Yeah, so have I."

We were silent as I continued putting some things into my small backpack.

"Faye-chan, where are your parents?"

"Hell, if it exists."

"Why?"

"They were assassins. With no motive except for money, that's where they belong."

"Should I go to hell?" He wondered, seemingly absentmindedly.

Silence and confusion snatched my voice away for a bit. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there, Sai..."

(1) Do dust mites even _have _ears_?_

Aww! sad ending to this one i guess. I imagined Sai as a puppy when I wrote his last line there. :3 I need to draw SOOO much for this fic!


	15. Departure

This is more like a drabble.... I DO NOT OWN MTNN. That is all.

**Chapter 15: Departure**

"Wow, I've never been on a plane before." Faye exclaimed as she took her small carry-on bag onto the flying vehicle. I followed close behind in the guise of her brother.

Even though she doesn't have one, it wasn't hard to guess. With short black hair and light blue eyes, I even had several people ask me if I was her twin.

Faye bounced on the window seat's comfortable fuzz. "Sure you don't want the window seat, Saiko?"

"I've been on a plane before." I replied, sipping a canned soda. Soon the plane was in the air, gracefully maneuvering its way through the endless sky.

I lost myself in my thoughts, wondering about Faye's past.

Her parents were...assassins?

So how were they killed?

And if they were so horrible, then why does Faye always have such an adoring expression when she speaks of her mother?

What were they like?

How long has she lived alone?

And why does Faye not seem to mind throwing away everything because of me?

Is she really that scarred?

Why isn't she scared?

And why.....?

Why do I seem to care so much about her?

She's just another person.......

Right?

Confused Sai=KAWAII

That was fun to write!


	16. Slumber

Hm... I can't think of anything to say here either......I DO NOT OWN MTNN. That is all.

**Chapter 16: Slumber**

_He sure falls asleep fast for someone who's supposed to be excited about going somewhere...._

I brushed a stray hair away from his little face, earning an odd glance from Ai, who sat on the other side of Sai.

I blushed and turned away to gaze at the fluff that adorned the skies.

I fell asleep soon after, dreaming of seeing my mother in a field of daisies, the flowers that she loved so much.

"Mama! Mama!" I screamed, running towards here and she turned around with a look of confusion.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" She asked.

I screeched to a stop in front of her, staring at her in disbelief. The wind tousseled our hair in the silence.

"I'm your daughter, Faye. Remember? You shouldn't have forgotten, you _can't have forgotten!"_

"But dear, aren't you a boy?" She questioned, looking even more confused.

My heart stopped and I dashed to the conviently placed pond behind her.

A young boyish face stared at me with worried and confused light blue eyes. I touched my hair and he touched his own light grey tresses.

He was......no......_I was Sai._

I sat up in a panic, gasping for breath, shaking all over. I hugged my backpack tightly and tried to calm down.

_It's too much, you idiot. What made you think you could take this?_ My pessimist side hissed.

_Sai is able to change back, right? Calm down._ My optomist purred.

_Yeah, but with you and your wretched life, you probably won't be able to!_

_If Sai can do it, there is a 99.9% chance you can too._

_You'll probably catch that 0.1%, you always do._

_No, you'll be just fine. If anything goes wrong, you'll be by Sai's side. Isn't that enough?_

_"_Faye-chan, are you alright?" Sai poked my cheek gently.

I looked at him, embarassed and blushing, ferverntly hoping I hadn't said anything aloud in my sleep. "yeah, " I mumbled, leaning my head on the window.

Without warning, Sai put his arms around me. "People do this to other people when they're sad, Ai told me once. I think it's called a hug. Am I right?"

"Yes Sai, it's called a hug." I whispered, hesittantly returning the embrace.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Me too." He let go and smiled at me. "We're here."

This is the end for a while. I might upload before the week is over but it's unlikely.

But I need your opinion, Should I make this a SaiXFaye romance or SaiXFaye friendship?

Thanks!


	17. Bermuda

yo! I'm soooooo sorry about taking forever! i got really pissed off at FFnet for while because its irratating to post by document instead of just pasting text in a box but oh well. I have written almost 7 more chapters since the last update and i know it doesn't sound like a lot but it is to me. so enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Bermuda**

"Come on, come on, come ooon!" I whined, hopping from one foot to the other in front of Faye's hotel room door.

"Will you wait!" Came her muffled hiss from behind the door.

"I _am _waiting! You're just taking a super long time!" I complained.

Faye flung open the door, flustered. "I'm _ready."_

I punched the air and ran for the elevator with her right on my heels.

After we had landed yesterday, it was too late to go swimming so Faye and I had explored the island. We discovered this neat little cove with a white sandy beach and clear, blue water. We had decided to go back today, early in the morning so we could go swimming.

We walked there barefoot; like me, Faye doesn't care much for shoes.

Fortunately, the cove was undisturbed and uninhabited, just like we had left it.

"Sai, how are we going to get down there? The cliff is too steep to climb down and I don't see any steps. Besides, its too high to jump. No wonder no one has gone down there! How come we didn't think about this yesterday?" She turned to me, disappointed.

"_You _didn't think about this yesterday." I said, taking Faye's beach bag off the ground where she had deposited it in defeat and putting it on my shoulder. Without missing a beat or giving her a chance to argue, I hoisted Faye onto my back and jumped off the cliff as the first rays of dawn illuminated the ocean.

"Um...Sai?"Faye asked, quite calm considering we were free falling off a 800 foot cliff.

"Yes?" I asked as I dropped our beach bags onto the sand. I continued to glide towards the ocean as we descended a bit slower.

"How are we going to get back up?"

I thought about it, then grinned and said, "Let's cross that brigde when we get there, Faye!"

And I dove into the water with her stil clinging on.

yeah, its short, I know

get over it :)


	18. Patience

'notha chappy. :) I dont own mtnn, that is all

Chapter 18: Patience

I sort of panicked as the water closed over on me. I held on to Sai like my life depended on it, even though I can swim. He flipped over, shaking me off and laughed at me as I treaded water, holding my breathe.

Of course the little imp can breathe underwater.

"Open your mouth." He blurbled.

I shook my head.

He swam closer to me and poked my cheeks repeatedly. I angrily shook my head and he stopped.

Then with out warning he brought my face between his hands and forced the air out so suddenly, i had not a chance to react.

I panicked.

Sai put his hands on his hips and told me, "Breathe. If you start drowning, I'll take you up."

I shook my head, lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

The pain in my chest was too much and I opened my mouth and inhaled.

Feeling my lungs expand, I blinked at Sai who had his "I'm a smug little demon" face on.

Well then, I could breathe underwater.

What else could i do?

I swam around a bit with Sai watching me closely. Like me, i think he expected me to start drowning. But once it had been at least five minutes, we both relaxed and swam around the colorful reef in the clear waters.

We played tag for a while, which quickly became unfair because Sai gave himself flipper feet which let him go faster than I could ever swim.

But I hid him and tagged him when he swam by.

Yet I was it again before i could say "dolphin".

I just couldn't win.

After an hour or two, I gave up and swam back to shore. Like a puppy, he followed me. We poked our head out of the clear water.

Of all the things I was expecting, a middle agged man walking on this unacsible beach was very low on my list.

Sai looked very interested all of a sudden, and I saw a gleam in his eye that I had only seen when he was so close to bringing me to my end.

I pulled him back underwater with me. "Don't even think about it."

"You can't tell me what to do, Faye." He glared daggers at me.

I stared him straight in the eye and blew a water bubble out of irriattion. "If you make him into a box, everyone on the island will find out that Kaitou Sai is here. And

do you know what'll they'll do? They'll shut down the island and investigate every person who got off a plane in the last day or so. And then what Sai? Even though you can disguise yourself, Ai can't and neither can I, nor can we just swim off the island! Be rational!"

He pouted with those enormous puppy eyes of his but I shook my head.

"Not now...not yet..."

He lit up at that magic three letter word_: yet._

My heart sank of its own will; my mind scolded it, saying that I shouldn't have ever thought I could change him. I ddint think that was the reason I chose to go with

him. It appeared to be something else I couldn't quite grasp.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I continued. "Wait until we're about to leave to do something like that. Honestly, you should be more practical!"

"Practicality doesn't help me find my true self..." He muttered as he swam upward.

Yet he left the man alone, waiting until he had wandered into the next cove, to climb onto the beach where our stuff lay.

fffff

i have nothing to say here


	19. Confrontation

daaaaw. Have I already mentioned how much I love love love love , writing from Sai's POV? :3

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

So Bermuda was a complete, although rather fun, waste of my time. I didn't find out anything I didn't already know from any of the boxes that I made while there.

Blood, guts, more blood, more insides, more boring normal stuff.

And to make it all the more annoying, Faye wouldn't come with me to watch or help. She waited somewhere nearby with Ai until I was done.

If she's supposed to be my helper, shouldn't she help?

But she cooks pretty well, so I guess it makes up for it.

She and Ai get along great and the two have spent hours in the kitchen since we got back to Japan a couple of days ago. I'm _their _lab rat now, their taste-testing subject. Thank goodness they can actaully cook.

Otherwise, I would never stand for it.

Ai appears to enjoy Faye's company, though she doesn't really smile in my presence but I can still tell. It's kind of obvious once you look for it: the difference in her walk, her word choice, her eyes, too. They always regard Faye with a mix of awe, confusion, and admiration.

She looks at me like that, too. She always has, since we met, so long ago_._

So what I'm leading up to is what happened between Faye and I an hour or two ago. This morning, I woke up and Faye was...not Faye. Finally, she'd gained the ability to chnage her form. Funnily enough, she'd transformed into Ai, a younger version, but Ai nevertheless.

I didn't mean to piss her off but I thought it'd be funy to wake her up and say, "Hey Ai. Where's Faye?"

She took it very badly. I'm so sure I'd ever seen her so angry. By the time she'd figured out that she had changed, she had already figured out how to change back and did so.

I tried to calm her down because she was kind of sniffling/crying but she just got pissed off more and ranted about how I don't understand human emotions and am not emphatic at all.

And the more I tried to say something, the more upset she'd get until finally, she slapped me.

I've never been slapped before. It was like a sharp branch flinging back into me. It stung really hard and I can still feel it as I write this down in the Thought Journal that Faye gave me the idea for.

As I sat there in shock, Faye stormed out the room.

I decided not to go after her; Faye had alreadyshown that she didnt want me to console her.

I wonder if that was the best decision.

Ai was out shopping, too, so she didn't see her leave.

Speaking of which, Ai returned now an hour after Faye left.

I told her Faye went out for some fresh air and left it at that.

Now it's two hours later and Faye's not back

It's noon, five hours after she left.

She's still not back.

Ai fixed some Carribean food for dinner but I couldn't eat it.

There's a stone in my stomach.

It has a name: Eleven Hours and still no return

I just told Ai I'm going out

Its 11:00 pm and Faye has not come back.

Something's wrong.

I have to find out what it is.

angsty sai is angsty.

i swear ive said that before, some one go look and find out please. Its probably i chp 7 kaythxbai


	20. Detour

FINALLY SOME DIFFERENT CHARACTERS

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IV E HAD THIS PLOT, WAITNG TO BRING THESE TWO IN? 19 FREAKIN CHAPTERS AND SINCE JANUARY I AM SO HAPPY FOR THIS CHAPTER. GO READ IT. I DONT OWN MTNN BECAUSE IF I DID, SAI WOULD'T HAVE DIED IN THE MANGA. OOPS SPOILER. SORRY

**Chapter 20: Detour**

I meant to come back.

Honest.

I planned to go swimming or something,clear my head.

Also to attempt to wash away the guilt behind slapping Sai.

Was it uncalled for? I suppose it was.

Sai didn;t know about the dream I had when my mother didn't recognize me _because I wasn''t me._

Yet still, it was really messed up of him freak me out like that, dream or not.

I walked down the street in the cool mornig air, puffing out my breath to make baby foglets.

In my innocent play with my air, I bumped into a tall, lanky man wearing a sapphire suit with the most peculiar button I'd ever seen.

"Oh excse me!" I said, blushing in embarassment.

He simply glared down at me with swirlng green eyes as if I were a troublesome roach.

"Oh, it's okay!" said a blonde with oddly interesting hairclips from the other side of this man.

I felt a prickle on my neck and looked back up see the two-toned hair colored guy giving me the oddest look, as if I were a tasty morsel he'd found.

"Um, well, I'm jusy going to go now..." I muttered, anxious to escape that look. I turned and continued on my way

"Neuro..." The girl whined, "Leave her alone. It was an honest mistake."

Suddenly I was jerked back by my collar from a distance that should have been impossible for this "Neuro" to reach; he hadn't moved and inch off the spot he was in.

"An honest mistake, indeed. _Kaitou Sai."_

_"_Huh?"

WELL THAT WAS SHORT :I


	21. Search

JUST READ THE CHAPTER PLEASE

* * *

**Chapter 21: Search**

I looked all throughout the building.

I searched around the block, down the streeet, flew above.

I went to her house and slipped in. Everything was as we had left it before heading to Bermuda.

I checked her school.

I looked in parks.

I went to the cafe.

I looked everywhere I could think of and had no luck.

_Why am I doing this?_

"I have to find out why she...why she slapped me." I muttered to myself, feebly attempting to make myslef believe it. But I didn't know what it really was; i had to tell myyself something.

Myself...The person who I am searching for, the person Ai and Faye are helping me search for. Is this how they feel or is this the feelings of someone whose shape I've borrowed?

I really don't know.

I came back to the hideout where Ai was waiting. She stood up to greet me but I flopped into her lap, forcing her to sit back down.

"I can't find heeeer." I heard myself moan pitfully.

"Faye-chan?"

I just nodded.

"HAve you been searching for her all this time?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

"It is 5:30 am."

I groaned and Ai rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Master, did something happen betweeen you two while I was absent this morning?"

I sighed and told her.

Ai just listened patietly until I was done.

"I do not believe that Faye-chan would be angry with you for so long, even for something such as this. It has been nearly twenty-four hours and she has not returned." Ai hesistated. "It may be entirly out my place to say this, but do you maybe think that Faye-chan has been kidnapped or hurt in some way?"

I flipped over and stared wide eyed up at her, searching for any sign of joking behind her lilac eyes; i found no such thing. Ai was very serious and appeared to be worried some.

Suddenly I was upset, angry and scared. I sprang out of her lap, snarling, fire behind my eyes.

"Faye's MINE! And no one else can have her!"


	22. Capture

**Chapter 22: Capture**

I woke up in a bird cage.

Yes, you read that absolutely correctly.

Not only was I suspended in a birdcage, but the birdcage looked like it was made of the bones of its previous occupants or came from the depths of Hell itself.

Yet, as far as I could tell, I wasn't in hell. A neat little office with a few oddities: a braid dangling from a crack in the wall, a blood red desk and a panda eyed man sitting at a plain desk in a corner.

"Are you okay!" The blond headed girl rushed to the cage. Yako was her name I believed.

"Well, thanks for asking but I'm in a bird cage."

She frowned.

"I'm sorry," I apologized fervently, "You're not the one who did this. Is it safe to assume it's that man who's mistaken me for Kaitou Sai?"

She nodded. "I don't think you're him, if it makes you feel any better. I would let you out but as you can see, that isn't any regular lock..."

I looked at the lock she spoke of and found she was right. Covered with little eyes with legs, it was a monstrous looking thing with a keyhole for a mouth and beady eyes.

"Neuro told me that if anyone besides him put their hand in its mouth, it would eat that person."

"And you believe him?"

"I've had some similar experiences," she muttered and left it at that.

I squirmed, suddenly aware that my butt seemed to be very hot.

"Is the bottom of this supposed to be hot?" I asked, wriggling around.

Yako looked really embarrassed. "There's demonic fire underneath."

"Oh joy." Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

We were silent.

"What's your name?" Yako asked tentively.

"'Her' name is Kaitou Sai," announced a very irritating voice before I could answer.

"What the heck makes you think I am Kaitou Sai?"

"I have a very sharp nose." He leaned very close to me, as close as he could. "You smell of him. Do not try to hide."

I stared defiantly into his swirling green orbs. "No, seriously- I am not who you think I am."

"Explain why you have the same irritating stench."

"You simply need your nose checked," I growled. "Now let me out."

"Sure." His face looked very different and stupid, a face of play innocence and ignorance. He flung open the cage door and I found my self flying across the room.

"Neuro!" Yako screamed. "Don't throw her!"

It was a stupid thing to ask. She was obviously lower than him in status and he'd already thrown me. I landed quite acrobatically, tapping against the wall and landing on my feet with excellent accuracy.

"For the last time, I AM NOT KAITOU SAI!" I hissed.

"You are the same as him. How am I supposed know you're not him?"

"Because...because, Sai and I are different, I'm nothing like him. Stop calling me him!" I blustered, running my hands through my hair. _Oh why can't I be calmer right now!_

"You know him personally." He smirked.

I glared at him, heart pounding wildly. I'd slipped up and he knew it.

"And he cares for you deeply. Human emotions-"

"Kaitou Sai cares for NO ONE!" I growled, really beginning to get pissed off now.

"We'll see about that in a few days. Once he finds you, I might be able to get rid of the pest."

"You wouldn't dare-" I faltered.

Taking advantage of my shock, he tossed me back into the cage. "Be good. If you are, I might make you Slave #3."


	23. War

**Chapter 23: War**

Later that night, or rather, early that morning, Ai began to help me in my search for Faye by tapping into all sorts of cameras in the area.

I paced and thought, thought and paced. Time kept ticking though I wanted it to stop. I couldn't concentrate!

Suddenly, I swayed and collapsed into Ai's arms; she'd seen me sway and had hurried over to catch me.

I broke down in her arms, sobbing. Her dress was covered in snot and tears by the time I calmed down a little.

"She's mine," I sniffled.

"Yes."

"I want her back."

"I understand."

"We will get her back, right?"

"Of course."

"Can I kill who ever has her?"

"You may do as you wish."

"I want to make them suffer."

"Their suffering will be well deserved."

"Do you think she is alright?"

"I would like to believe as much."

"Do you think she went because she wanted to?"

"I am not inclined to believe that."

"Why did she get mad at me, Ai?"

"You will have to ask her."

"I-I..."

A beeping sound came from Ai's laptop.

She reached over and grabbed it off of the table, maintaining my position in her lap.

"Sai."

"Yes?" I sat up expectantly.

"I have found the person responsible."

I peered at the small screen, eyes widening as my two-toned haired nemesis dragged my snow leopard away.

Faye looked scared, like a small kitten. I hissed in anger.

Taking apart Neuro's insides just got a lot more fun.


	24. Relocate

**Chapter 24: Relocate**

_I can't sleep. If I sleep, I might change again. I don't want that. Neuro will probably hurt me more. And hurt Sai more._

I was lying on the couch in the office, with a stupid shock collar on. Neuro was staring at me intently. I'd been cleaning the office all day under careful surveillance by those endless green demon orbs. It was horrible, but I didn't complain. I just had to find a way to either warn Sai or escape.

So far, I had no leads on either.

And worse, I missed Sai. I missed his cute smile, his weird laugh, his insane attitude and even, his sadistic side.

I sighed aloud.

"Go to sleep, Slave #3."

"I'm not tired." I mumbled.

Did I mention he was on the ceiling above me?

Yes, floating on the ceiling, staring down at me. Wierdo.

"Then you will come with me." Neuro smirked, ripped off my shock collar and dragged me out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet your beloved."

I began to squirm frantically, squealing in fear for Sai. This man- no this demon would hurt him beyond everything. Neuro would have no mercy.

"You will see him soon. If he cooperates, you will live."

_Which means that if Sai consented to his death, I would live and if he didn't, we would both die. Why isn't there an option where I could die and he could live? Or where we both could live?_

An hour and four unsuccessful escape attempts later, I was in a glass box with a police officer who had a gun to my head in the basement of some old building. I trembled in fear for Sai.

_I hope he doesn't come. _

I did not hear anything but suddenly Neuro abandoned his seat on the box I was in.

And Sai stepped out of the shadows.


	25. Conflict

**Chapter 25: Conflict**

The clue was in the video. Not long after Neuro had kidnapped Faye, he'd come back and discreetly shown the camera a symbol of a building and a time.

Ai wished me luck and I left swiftly.

What I wasn't expecting was to see was Faye at gunpoint in a glass box that looked so similar to one of my own.

"Kaitou Sai," Neuro began.

"Give her back," I hissed.

"I can't do that, brat."

Faye mouthed to me: stay calm.

"You have caused too much trouble throughout your pitiful existence. Every human you killed had the possibility of a new mystery."

"What does that have to with Faye?" I stared him straight in the eye, obeying Faye's request. "Neuro, you are such a coward. You would use her as a bargaining tool?"

"No, I would not. I _am_."

"What do I have to do to get her back?"

"Die."

"Absolutely not. I can't die...not without finding who I am inside first."

"Then you will both die."

The police officer pressed the gun closer against Faye's head.

"You can't have her! She's mine!"

"Is that so now?"

"Stop playing games with me, Neuro!"

"Then it is time for you to die. 777 Tools-"

I wasn't listening to Neuro anymore. I was watching as Faye drew a box shape, barely moving her fingers.

"Faye!" I screamed.


	26. Self Packaged

**Chapter 26: Self-Packaged**

I watched Sai and Neuro talk for what seemed like an eternity.

While they talked, I sat on the lap of the police officer who held that deadly weapon to my precious head.

While they talked, I figured out something to save Sai just as Neuro readied himself to hurt him.

Scarcely moving my index fingers, I drew a box so Sai could see. He screamed.

I removed my knife from within my arm, right where he had suggested I keep a weapon.

_Sai, this is my first and last red box._


	27. Grief

**Chapter 27: Grief**

_They're interesting in a scary way, y'know?_

Blood and gore filled the box immediately, splattering the glass sides with crimson paint.

_I'm an excellent observer._

She'd been watching me; she knew how I made the boxes.

_I don't think I have the nerve to make a red box, Sai._

Yet she'd built up the nerve now.

_If you lose yourself, I'll search for both of us, Faye._

Except there was no Faye to search for.

_Do you think I mean anything to anyone?_

If only I had answered then.

_Maybe I can make a difference_.

You have, Faye.

_I'm glad I came Sai._

I want you to come back…

Neuro laughed at the no doubt stricken expression I wore. He ceased summoning the demon tool.

I stood in pure shock, unable to move, to speak. I felt defeated.

"Oh what's this? Giving up your mystery, hmm?"

Neuro sauntered over to me, a sadistic smirk plastered across his face.

"Ita-"


	28. Back

**Chapter 28: Back**

I held my breath and did just as Sai had done. Spinning with the knife at a precise angle was harder in the constrictive glass box.

I sank deep into the blood, still holding my breath. There was no way I would open my mouth or my eyes.

It was bad enough that my nose was open, for all the blood and gore to swim in my nostrils.

Quietly, I pushed open the ceiling of the box open and listened, just high enough over the ledge of the box to see a little of what was going on. The rest of my body was hidden by the crimson curtain. It sounded like Neuro was taunting Sai.

Then I saw him get closer to Sai.

I panicked as I heard the beginning of a phrase that suggested that Neuro was going to devour Sai. And Sai was still dumbstruck by my apparent "death".

I whipped out my knife and launched it at Neuro's head.

It found its mark and Neuro lurched away from Sai.

I flipped over his head and landed beside Sai.

He just stared at me. "Hello Sai," I said miserably, blood dripping from every part of my body. I spat out some blood that had seeped into my mouth.

"Faye...you're alive..."

"Yes. I am," I murmured. "Somehow."

Neuro was furious as he yanked my knife out from the back of his demon head. His fury quickly turned into a smile of sadism that even Sai could not match. Sai growled deep in his throat and moved in front of me, shielding me with his own body.

"Sai. Please, can we just go?" I whispered.

"Neuro, you will not steal what is mine."

"You say that yet you do the very same."

"Sai. Please." I muttered, feeling faint; I was finally realizing the gravity of what I had just done.

"You have plenty of humans who possess mysteries for you and there are plenty of others who may hold the truth to my true self. This particular one is mine." Sai gestured to me. "You will never touch her again."

Sai took my arm and led me out of the room.

_So he came for me… he really did._


	29. Homecoming

**Chapter 29: Homecoming**

Ai was waiting for me outside, and when she saw me and Faye, she actually smiled. Then she bowed.

"Master. I am happy to see that you have returned with Faye-chan."

"Hi Ai. Sorry for the trouble," Faye muttered.

Ai took a closer look at Faye for the first time and so did I.

She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her ebony hair was stained red. Her eyes were empty, haunted, tired.

She smiled at me then crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Faye!" I cried out.

I sank down next to her but she was already asleep.

"I will bathe her." Ai told me, taking Faye out of my arms; I'd carried her all the way back.

I nodded, relieved and worried too.

Suddenly Faye bolted awake and screamed, well, bloody murder.

"Faye!" I held her tightly and she clung to me, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

And then she was bawling, tears streaming down her cheeks like two waterfalls.

I wasn't sure how to react, fearing she'd get mad again

"I'm sorry," I murmured in her ear.

"You idiot." She cried even harder.

I frowned. I'd thought I'd said it like I meant it.

"It's my fault. You didn't- didn't know..." She whimpered and pushed me away a little. Startled, I let go.

Faye started to wipe her eyes with her sleeve then stopped.

She turned a sickly green before my eyes and Ai pulled her close and held the wastebasket for her while she retched.

"Sai. Leave us. Faye needs to bathe."

"NO!" Faye squealed. She hiccupped. "I mean, c-can he sit in the corner so I can talk to him? Please?"

I nodded and moved to the corner, facing away from her.

"Thank you Sai..." she whispered.

"You're welcome. Faye."


	30. Cleanse

Chapter 30: Cleanse

Ai took my clothes to throw them away and I slipped into the warm soapy water. It was quickly stained scarlet by the blood in my hair and on my hands but I closed my eyes. I had no desire to see the eye-like red bubbles glaring at me.

I sighed.

"I don't think I've ever made a box from the inside," Sai mused aloud.

Oh the ever-tactful Sai.

"I'm never doing that again," I muttered.

"I don't blame you. You got awfully dirty."

"Dirty is not the word," I growled weakly.

"Bloody, then."

"That's better."

"Why did you do that though, Faye? Honestly."

"I-I- was scared about what Neuro would do to you."

I heard him sit up beyond the shower curtain. "You don't think I can beat Neuro?"

"I didn't say that. I just figured you would get seriously hurt before you did. You've fought him before, haven't you?"

Sai growled. "You can't blame me for wondering whether I'm the same as Neuro."

"I'm not blaming you."

"Good."

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I'm sorry for being insensitive."

"It's okay. I told you that already. You didn't know."

"About what, Faye? You're really leaving something out here."

I heaved a sigh and told him of the dream I had on the plane.

"Oh. I see why that's such a problem."

"You should."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Do you want me to say no?" I asked, sitting up a little in the water.

"No, I want you to be honest. Are you being honest?"

"I am."

Sai grunted.

I ducked underwater and swished my hair around. When I came back up, Sai asked me, "What am I to you?"

"A person," I said, adding shampoo. The smell was bubbly and sweet but the color was a sickening crimson. I felt sick again. "Sai..." I groaned. "Ulrgh!"

Sai thrust the trash can through the curtain and I upchucked yet again.

"Thank you...again." I whispered.

"Did you think I'd let you bathe in the contents of your breakfast?"

I laughed weakly. "Course not."

The trashcan disappeared and I continued to wash my hair.

"I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped," Sai whispered

"You came for me. That's all that will ever matter." I pulled the plug and turned on the shower, rinsing off.

"You're not peeping are you?"

"Huh? N-n-no!"

I giggled. _Still as immature as ever._

As I stepped out and dried off, it occurred to me that I wouldn't want to have him any other way.


	31. Finally

**Chapter 31: Finally**

You would not be able to comphrhend how happy I was. To finally be so close to achieving my goal after failing time after time.

I don't even think Ai or Faye could understand, which is saying something

Yako Katsuragi slumped over in the chair before me, asleep. She was the key. Just as I cared for Faye, Neuro cared for Yako. And I would use her against him. I would use almost the same plan that nearly got Faye and I killed more than two months ago.

"Master. Faye is entertaining the gorilla for you. Would you like to take care of it now?"

"She's doing what?" I turned around to see Faye playing patty-cake with the enormous beast.

Ai just gestured towards her.

"Faye!" I ran over to her and the gorilla which snarled at me. "Shut up." I growled, showing my

own teeth.

Faye patted the gorilla on the nose and turned to face me. "What is it?"

"It's my turn to play with the gorilla!" I smiled sweetly.

"Meaning you're going to kill it." It was a statement, not a question.

_Dang, maybe she does know me well._

"I thought you were into frogs…" Faye muttered.

"What? When did I say that?" I asked, pretending to be baffled.

Faye was not amused. "She's so sweet. It's like she's almost human. Why can't you finish off the frog legs while I sneak Aiki back to the Congo?"

"I'm tired of frog legs, Faye!" _she actually named it?_

"Meh. Maybe you shouldn't asked for so many!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ai and I haven't tried any American recipes, you know."

"Go play with Yako." I pointed towards Neuro's precious detective.

"Yako!" Faye screeched and looked in the direction I pointed.

I took advantage of her attention shift and put the creature to sleep.

"Sai when did you kidnap her?" Faye looked at me in disbelief, then back to Yako and then double took. "You killed her anyway…"

"I'm hungry. Get over it."

"But I said not to."

"But I told you I was going to kill it anyway."

Faye sighed and I knew I had won as she waved me off and headed over to Yako.

"You better not untie her!" I called to Faye.

"Shut up, Sai."

"Oh you shut up."

"No you shut up."

"No you."

"Sai. Faye." I heard Ai say quite sternly.

"Yes, Ai!" I smiled at her. Sometimes these two could be really fun.

And so can gorillas, I thought as it began to stir. _It's a good thing Faye can't tell the difference between a sleeping monkry and a dead one…._


	32. Turning Tables

**Chapter 32: Turning Tables**

As I stood there gazing at her, Yako stirred and opened her eyes. She attempted to yawn and stretch but soon found her arms were bound.

"No way, it's you!" She said in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Can you, um, untie me?"

"I didn't tie you up, therefore I can't untie you. Sai wouldn't like that much."

Yako stared at me. "So you are with Sai!"

I blushed. "Don't say it like that! He's not my boyfriend or anything!"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Yako backtracked.

I sighed. This girl could really get on someone's nerves.

"You look a little different…" Yako began to small talk to fight off the stifling awkwardness.

"Yeah, my hair." I shook my shoulder length hair. "I had to cut it after that incident with that Neuro of yours."

"I apologize profusely for Neuro's actions."

"And I apologize in advance for Sai's."

"Oh? Why does he have me here anyway?" Yako tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy.

"How should I know? I can't read his mind." I glanced back at Sai who was wrestling with the Aiki. "So he didn't kill her after all…" I muttered. "OI! Sai!"

"Faye, I'm a little busy!"

"You better had not kill her!"

"I told you, it's my gorilla!"

"But seriously, Sai? You're going to need a really big box! I'm pretty positive you're not a gorilla on the inside!"

"If I grind it up, how will I be able to have a drumstick?"

"So that really is your true motive…" I murmured.

Yako chuckled and I turned my puzzled gaze on her.

"Er, sorry. I just thought it was kind of funny. He really is a little kid, isn't he?"

"No. He's not." I said bluntly, glaring at her. "You really are naive aren't you Yako? Does Neuro have to see everything for you? Are you really that blind? I had more respect for you than that." I stopped drilling holes in her forehead with my eyes and sighed. "Sai isn't like a little kid. He's a sadistic yet some how mature teenager with a humorous streak and a really big dream that he'll do anything to accomplish."

"You say that fondly."

I blushed but did not deny it. "You could say I admire him a bit."

"You've changed a lot since then." Yako observed and I waited for her to continue. "You seem less trusting of people. Except for Ai and Sai."

"And? There's nothing wrong with that."

A loud thump and a splat interrupted whatever Yako was going to say next. I didn't have to turn around to know that Sai had won.

"Ai!" Sai shouted

"Yes?"

"I want the biggest drumstick!"

"As you wish. Faye-chan?"

"No, it's alright, Ai. I'll fix my own dinner, thanks." I smiled at my guardian.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yako." Sai skipped up covered in Aiki's blood. "Hey~ Faye-" Sai started to hug me but I grabbed his shirt under his arm and flipped him.

"Ow! Faye!"

"Sai, I don't like blood on me, remember?"

"Of course, you don't." He smiled at me and stood up. " Sorry, Faye."

I nodded. "I'll leave you two alone then." And I walked towards the kitchen and Ai.

_Just don't kill her, Sai._


End file.
